Eyes Love You
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Tas/Chi pairing. What will Tasuki do when he finds Chichiri has been kidnapped? Just when he was going to tell him how he feels too! (Work In Progress - Rating will change in later chapters.)


Author's Notes: Hey, minna! ^^ I've decided that, since I only have one fic on FanFiction.Net for Fushigi Yuugi, it's high time I wrote another one. (That other fic being 'Fushigi Yuugi Reviews of Lord of the Flies' or something like that.) So, I'm gonna write a Tasuki/Chichiri fic. It's yaoi, but not extreme, hard-core yaoi. This isn't a lemon, no da. It's the light, fluffy shounen-ai that everyone likes. ^^ I _really_ wanted this to be a whole fic, but it looks like I'll have to break it up into chapters like I normally do... -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. That belongs to the highly talented Watase Yuu. Hey, I don't even own any of the merchandise, besides the third graphic novel! -_- If anyone would buy me something FY, I'd be **extremely** grateful. I'll take anything from pens and pins to posters and wallscrolls. ^^

Warning: Light shounen-ai.

Key:

Speech in quotations represents spoken words. Speech in italics represents thoughts.

-----

It was one of those days in Konan-koku. You know, those really nice Spring days when the weather is just right, the birds are singing, there's not a cloud in the sky, and all the waters run blue and clear. 

It also happened to be the day that Spring Cleaning was exacted upon the palace.

"GYAAAAA!!!" Tasuki screamed as a box he was carrying suddenly fell on his foot. Chichiri looked up from his job of sweeping the dust from the floor.

"Tasuki-kun, be careful with your boxes, no da," he commented cheerfully before resuming his job.

Tasuki glanced at the monk briefly before beginning to pick up the box and it's scattered contents. "Yeah, well, you try picking up a box that weighs a few hundred pounds," he spat back.

"And that's why sweeping was my job, and moving boxes was yours no da," came the nonchalant reply.

"Gah, I give up," Tasuki sighed, brushing some fiery-orange hair from his face. "Your logic can't be argued with, 'chiri."

Chichiri didn't reply, he just kept sweeping. Tasuki picked up the heavy box with a grunt, and carried it to the closet with no little effort. He let the box down heavily onto the floor, where it landed with a dull thud.

Swish, swish. Chichiri's broom swept across the floor, picking up the dust in its bristles and depositing it neatly in a pile near the door. Already a little dust cloud had been kicked up, which could have been the cause of Tasuki's occasional sneezing. He snorted and batted at some dust caught in the rays of light that came through the window. _Damn dust,_ he thought. _Whoever thought of Spring Cleaning, anyway? Damn stupid idea if you ask me._

"Tasuki-kun, can you hand me the dust pan no da? It's right next to your foot no da," Chichiri pointed out.

"...huh? What?" Tasuki shook his head a bit. "Oh, right, the dust pan." He picked it up and handed it to Chichiri.

"Arigatou no da," Chichiri said, almost automatically. Tasuki walked over to the last of the boxes and picked up the last remaining one. This one was much lighter than the last few, and he had no problem picking it up. In fact, he could probably have held it up with one hand. Idly, Tasuki wondered what was in it. Probably some old clothes or something.

As soon as he had placed the box in the closet, Tasuki's stomach growled. He glanced up at Chichiri to see if he had heard it. Chichiri was snickering behind his hand and leaning against the broom handle, as his job had been recently finished.

"Are you hungry no da?" the monk asked, smiling and holding back a snicker.

"Aa..." Tasuki muttered, but he knew Chichiri could hear him. Chichiri set the broom outside the door and brushed his hands together to rid them of dust.

"Well, let's take a lunch break then no da," he replied.

-----

Crickets chirped outside Tasuki's bedroom window. The night was a warm and muggy one, but the sky was clear, and you could see the stars extremely well. A small wire screen sat in his window, so the mosquitoes couldn't get in. They had had enough of a problem with those last year.

Tasuki rolled over in his bed for the umpteenth time that night. Insomnia was a problem for the bandit, and he frequently suffered from it. This time, though, there was a cause.

Tasuki sighed. _It...it ain't right...it just ain't right..._ he thought to himself. _Guys shouldn't like other guys...it's wrong...it's goin' against my morals... _Tasuki snorted. _Yeah, right. I have morals. _He sighed and rolled over again. _Still...I can't help but feel like that..._

He sat up in bed and leaned his arms over his knees. _Hmm...I wonder...did I ever feel this way about Kouji...? _He shook his head. _No...there's no way I _ever_ felt that way about Kouji. I mean, Kouji's my best friend...I can't feel that way about him. But...Chichiri's my friend too...and _I_ feel that way about _him_...there's no way I can help it, though...the way he moves, it's so smooth and fluid...he's not clumsy at all... And the way he looks when he _really_ smiles..._

Tasuki stood and walked to his window. _Yeah...tomorrow, I'll tell Chichiri how I feel. I _have_ to. Or else...I'll probably break down...and I can't risk that..._ He sighed.

"Tomorrow's D-Day."

-TBC-


End file.
